


Dreams

by phoenikxs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenikxs/pseuds/phoenikxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Dany's tent after the events of "Nightmares".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous story "Nightmares". You should read that first, otherwise this fic won't make any sense.

_This can't possibly be real. I must be dreaming_ , are the thoughts on the forefront of Jorah Mormont's mind. That is the only explanation that makes sense to him, that can explain why he finds himself in his khaleesi's tent, sitting on her sleeping mat and kissing her with so much passion and reckless abandon it quite literally takes his breath away. It is not a one-sided kiss either, for Daenerys is a very willing, very active participant, surprising him by doing things with her tongue that belie her youthful, innocent looks.

But this won't do. Jorah is intimately familiar with these kinds of dreams. He knows exactly how they play out. Every single one of them, and there have been more than he feels comfortable admitting in the days and months since he met Daenerys Targaryen, ends with him waking up on his sleeping mat, frustrated, painfully aroused and alone.

His musings are interrupted by a low moan and a whimper from Daenerys, and he suddenly notices his hands wandered while he was lost in thought. One fondles Dany's breast, gently rolling her nipple, while his other hand has found its way to her lower back, pressing her even closer to him. She feels warm and soft and so real, he starts to believe this might not be a dream after all. Just to make sure, he takes the hand from her back – there is no way he would ever think of removing the one from her breast – and gives himself a hard, painful pinch. The sharp pain makes him break the passionate kiss, but instead of waking up alone on his mat, he still finds himself sitting in Daenerys' tent, facing a wide-eyed, panting khaleesi, whose lips are swollen from kissing.

“What is it?” she whispers in a low, throaty voice that sends shivers of desire down his spine.

“I needed to make sure this wasn't just another dream.” Jorah admits sheepishly.

This brings a slow, predatory smile to her face that is laced with so much lust and hunger that takes his breath away.  
“Another dream?” she asks, closing the unbearable distance between them and touching his cheek, her thumb gently caressing his lips. “Do you mean to say you occasionally have these kinds of dreams about me, good ser?”

“Frequently might be a more apt description,” Jorah freely admits. “Although, there usually is a deal less talking involved.”

“And what, pray tell, do we do in these dreams of yours if not talk?”  
The flirtatious smile that accompanies her teasing question is his undoing.

“I think it'll be easier if I show you,” he growls before reclaiming her lips once again.

*********************************

Feeling Jorah's lips upon hers with renewed vigor, Daenerys lets herself relax into the kiss once more. It is so easy to give into his kisses, to enjoy and just feel. Her bear is a skilled kisser. Not necessarily because he has the best technique – she thinks she hasn't kissed quite enough people to be the judge of that – but because he applies himself to kissing with a single-minded determination that makes her feel as though she, and kissing her, are the only things in the world that matter to him. Judging from his earlier confessions, that part may actually be true. 

It is only when she feels her head being gently lowered to the floor that she realizes Jorah has moved them to a more comfortable position, with her lying on her back and him next to her, his leg thrown over hers, cushioning her head with one of his hands. His other hand quickly resumes its previous position on her breast for which she is immensely grateful. Dany loves how he doesn't seem to tire of touching her, lavishing her breasts with attention, making her breathless with need and want and lust. 

Her head spins, as much from the delicious feelings Jorah’s kisses and touch, his closeness, evoke as from the utter strangeness of this night. How did she get from having a terrible nightmare, to being awoken and consoled by her friend, to kissing and touching said friend, to finally knowing he feels so much more than friendship for her? Earlier she came to the realization that she wants and needs Jorah in her life, cannot even begin to fathom it without her bear by her side. That much she knows. But what about taking him as her lover? She knows without a shadow of a doubt that she desires him. Her body’s strong reaction to him – she is almost embarrassingly wet from just a few kisses – is evidence of that. However, is she ready to love again when her husband, her Sun and Stars, has not even been dead much longer than a moon’s turn?

Before she has time to search her heart for the answer to this question, Jorah’s lips find a sensitive spot on her neck, while simultaneously pinching her nipple just so, and she can’t stop the low moan escaping her throat and the upward thrust of her hips, instinctively searching for friction. Her bear takes this as an invitation and slowly, but firmly presses her hips into the floor, grinding himself against her, his hard length unmistakable, rubbing against her in all the right places, and Dany knows her earlier question is irrelevant now. She is no longer the blushing maiden who was married off by her brother, and she knows there is no stopping this now that Jorah is so obviously aroused and hard for her. 

Without hesitation, she reaches for the laces of his breeches. Jorah lifts his hips and she thinks it's to help her remove the layers of clothing covering his manhood, so it comes as a complete shock when he moves out of her grasp and rolls to her side, out of reach of her hands. Surprise does not even begin to describe the swirling depth of her emotions and as her eyes move up to meet his, she finds him looking at her, love, lust and desire still clearly written on his face, but he shakes his head, as much to clear it as to stop her.

“No, Daenerys. This is not....” He trails off. “I don’t want you to feel obligated. We do not have to do this.”

“You do not want me?” She hates how broken and small her voice sounds.

“No! Of cousre, I do! I cannot count the times I dreamt about this, being undressed by you, touched by you, desired by you.” He blushes slightly at this confession. “I want you, Daenerys. Be very sure of that. I chose to swear my allegiance to you, to become blood of your blood, to give you my sword, and my heart. I want to make sure you have that same choice. That you can decide of your own free will and do not feel any sort of obligation towards me. I chose you. And I want you to have that same choice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took so long finishing this story. Somehow my muse deserted me, and then I had this plot bunny from the gameofships porn battle that demanded my attention, but now the second and final part is here at last. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> You should all join me in thanking the wonderful mrstater for her gentle, yet insistent encouragement, and her speedy beta. Without her help, the wait would have been a lot longer.

Dany cannot say how long she sits there, staring at Jorah, trying to comprehend what just transpired. One minute she was laying on her sleeping mat, a very aroused, Jorah kissing and touching her, both of them clearly enjoying one another, and the next instant her knight pulled away from her, thus ending their encounter. And all she did to prompt his odd behavior was to attempt to unlace his breeches. But what astonished her even more was the speech that followed. 

Jorah once more confessed his love for her, this time he came right out and said the words, and offered her the miraculous gift of choice, of free will. For the first time in her life she is free to choose for herself, to make her own decisions – especially regarding her heart – now that she is no longer bound to a mad brother or tied to a husband. For the first time in her life she is free. And somehow, Jorah had realized the importance of that sooner than her.

She is still trying to wrap her mind around all that has happened in her tent tonight, when she is startled out of her thoughts by Jorah's voice.

“I will leave you to yourself, khaleesi.”

Dany looks up, startled. “No!” is all she manages to say, and it comes out a deal harsher, more commanding than she intended. But his attempt to leave her, to put physical as much as emotional distance between them, hurts her. Doesn't he understand that she has no desire to be left alone? That her silence following his speech only meant she was taking it all in, not that she rejected it. Rejected him. She sees astonishment and confusion flicker across Jorah's features and tries to explain her outburst.

“I … I do not wish to be alone, Jorah. Won't you stay?”

He looks unsure and more than a bit uncomfortable. “You wish me to stay inside your tent?”

At her nod, he looks around as if seeing the inside of her rudimentary sleeping quarters for the first time. “I could sleep over here by the entrance, if you allowed me to go and get my sleeping mat, khaleesi.”

She almost smiles at his obvious attempt at chivalry. “Why would you want to sleep all the way over there, when you could sleep here on my sleeping mat? With me.”

Her knight is actually starting to blush, as he attempts to stammer out a reply. “Daenerys, I thought you understood.... I don't... I mean, we don't have to...I just....”

Now Daenerys can't help the wide smile forming on her lips. “Do you think I'm propositioning you, good ser?”

“No!” At the look of pure horror and desperation on his face, Dany can't help but release the laugh that's been bubbling up inside her, causing Jorah to relax and the tension that's fallen over the tent with his speech to finally be broken.

“I just wanted to make sure you understood what I was trying to say. That I wasn't rejecting you, my queen.”

“My sweet bear, you need not worry. I understood you perfectly well.” Daenerys smiles fondly and reaches her hand out for him.

Jorah lets out a sigh of relief as he lets himself be pulled to her side once more.

“I thank you with all my heart for this rare and precious gift you've granted me. You've given me your sword, your protection and your heart without asking for anything in return.” Dany confesses, as her hand reaches up to stroke his cheek, while the other hand still clutches his. “I cannot imagine my life without you by my side any longer. I need you and I want you.” At this she blushes a little, but keeps meeting his eyes. “But to act on those urges before I understand my own heart would not be fair to you. I understand that, and I promise you I will honor your request and your choice by giving it the consideration it deserves.”

The smile that forms on Jorah's lips is so radiant, so joyful, Dany can't help but pull him down for a kiss.

“Daenerys,” her bear murmurs against her lips in wonder, “this is more than I ever dared hope for.”

His hands come up to cradle her head as he deepens the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, dueling hers. She moans into his mouth and starts to feel the familiar tingling of need and desire. Reluctantly, she breaks the kiss.

“If you want me to keep my promise of not propositioning you tonight, we really need to stop kissing. “

At his crestfallen look she gives a light laugh, and can't help but brush her lips over his in a light kiss one last time.

“Don't fret, my bear. I only promised to stay away tonight.” she states, a mischievous smile on her face. “Shall we try to get some well deserved rest?”

With that she lies back down on her sleeping mat, holding out her hand for Jorah. Her knight finally gives in and reluctantly joins her, laying stiffly on his back, trying to put a respectable distance between them. Daenerys ignores this latest attempt at chivalry, and immediately closes the distance between them, cuddling up to him, resting the head on Jorah's shoulder and wrapping her arm around him. Jorah seems startled at first, but it doesn't take him long to relax into Dany's embrace and to engulf her in his arms, bringing her even closer.

With a contented sigh Daenerys closes her eyes. 

*********************************************************

The sun has not yet risen, but the harbingers of dawn cast the inside of her tent in a soft twilight, when Dany jolts awake. It takes her a minute to get her bearings and to remember why she is curled up with Jorah, one leg thrown over both of his to try and get as close as possible, her right arm hugging his midsection. As she remembers the events of the previous evening, her dream comes back to her as well, for in her dream she relived the evening. She remembers everything so vividly, from Jorah's confession to his kisses, to his touch, from the way his hands felt as they teased her nipples and played with her breasts, to the feelings of desire, lust, want he evoked in her, from the delicious heat and friction of his hard manhood as he was grinding against her secret place right down to the moment she had moved her hands to open his breeches. Only in her dream, Jorah didn't stop her. Instead, he lifted his hips, aiding her in the removal of his breeches and his shirt, and proceeded to remove her clothing as well.

She has to bite her lip to refrain from moaning as she recalls the rest of her dream still so fresh and vivid in her mind it feels as if she is reliving it. The look of admiration, love, wonder and joy as he first laid eyes on her naked body that made her shiver in anticipation. The way his hands felt on her skin as he softly caressed her body, paying careful attention to her breasts, but never moving to the one place she longed for him the most. The feeling of his lips as they followed the path his hands had taken. And the feeling of bliss, relief and pure lust as his lips and tongue finally touched her wetness, his beard deliciously scratching her thighs and his nose touching a place deep within her that made her quiver with desire and need and brought her precariously close to falling over the edge into sweet oblivion. 

Just the memory of this brings a rush of wetness to her thighs. She can still feel the tingling sensation, the need for more, to slip over the edge, but in her dream she tried to resist this urge. She called out to her bear, begging him to stop because she wanted to experience this ultimate pleasure with him, craving the feel of him inside her with an unparalleled intensity. He could not resist her plea, settling himself between her thighs, his manhood at her entrance, looking at her to make sure this was really what she wanted. In answer to his silent question, she grabbed his arse and raised her hips, causing the tip of him to slip inside her. That was all the encouragement Jorah needed, and with a growl he buried himself deep within her.

Dany is brought back to the present by the feel of delicious friction between her legs and finds that while she was remembering her dream, she has moved even closer to Jorah, and is now straddling his thigh, one of her legs across his hip. Not only across his hip, but across his straining erection. Her head flies up, thinking him awake, but instead she finds him fast asleep, breathing calmly in and out. Assured that she is still very much the only one awake in her tent, she lies her head back down on her bear's chest, her hand moving to his stomach, gently stroking him through his shirt.

As her mind drifts back to her dream, the feeling of Jorah's rigid manhood underneath her leg brings back memories of how he felt moving within her. How well he fit her, filling her perfectly, completing her. 

This thought stops her cold. _Jorah completes me_. 

She says it out loud in her mind, examining it, looking for flaws. She comes up short. 

_Jorah completes me_ , she whispers to herself, testing the feel of it. She finds she quite likes it. She also finds, she isn't really surprised by this revelation, as if deep down she's known it all along.

With this new understanding of her own heart comes a rush of relief, and a sense of joy so strong, she has to stop herself from laughing out loud, lest she wake her sleeping bear. Her sleeping bear, who still has a very persistent erection that is poking her leg. The hand that has been idly stroking his stomach starts to wander down to the fastenings of his breeches, carefully undoing them, and reaching inside.

Her small hand easily finds his hard cock, and she pulls his breeches aside, trying to free his manhood. This time she cannot help the moan that escapes her throat at the sight of his cock as it springs free, rising up from his body. She wraps her hand around its base, marveling at the heat of him, languidly moving her hand up and down, learning the feel of him.

Never before has she had the opportunity to simply look at the male form, unguarded and uninterrupted. As much as she came to enjoy her marriage bed with Drogo, it was all about the act itself, leaving no room for exploration or to contemplate each other's bodies, making her treasure this moment even more. Jorah's shirt has ridden up, exposing part of his stomach and the trail of coarse hair leading from his navel down to his manhood, and Dany is suddenly overcome with the urge to show him what she doesn't think she can put into words. How much he means to her, how much she trusts him, with her life as well as her heart. But most of all, she wants to make him feel desired, wanted, and loved, just as he did for her the previous evening.

She starts a slow, gentle pumping motion with her hand on his cock, and is just about to explore the first drops of his seed leaking from the tip of his manhood, when she hears low rumbled moan from the chest underneath her and feels Jorah's hand on her shoulder. She freezes in shock for a moment, her hand stopping its movements but still firmly wrapped around his cock. Slowly she raises her head from Jorah's shoulder and finds herself looking into his open eyes.

“Daenerys, what are you doing?” her knight asks, his voice still hoarse from sleep, desire openly visible in his eyes, despite his question. 

How is she supposed to put the realization she had into words? She feels as if just blurting it out would somehow diminish it, rob it of its true meaning. So she tries to convey her feelings wordlessly, tries to put everything, every feeling, into her eyes, silently pleading with him to understand her. She will never know what exactly it is he sees, but as he looks at her, searching her  
eyes for an explanation, she can see realization dawning on his beloved features. He gives her a slow, gentle smile, reaches up to stroke her cheek lovingly, and lays his head back down. Surrendering to her.

Dany restarts the motion of her hand on Jorah's cock, never taking her eyes off his face. She wants to see what she is doing to him, wants to see him let go and just feel. His eyes fall closed as she speeds up her hand movement, stroking him faster and harder, and a low groan escapes his lips. When he starts raising his hips to meet her strokes, she looks back down to his cock, her inner muscles clenching at the sight of his hard, thick manhood. A slow smile spreads on her face, as she gets an idea.

In the early days of her marriage, when Doreah was teaching her how to best please her husband, her handmaid showed her about pleasuring with one's mouth. And while Doreah instructed her how to give and receive pleasure in this way, Dany has never before used her mouth to please a man. As she moves down towards her goal, hard and hot in the firm grasp of her hand, trailing kisses along Jorah's exposed stomach, Dany remembers one more thing Doreah said in her lessons. Her handmaid insisted that this was the most intimate form of love making. Dany didn't believed this, thought nothing could be more intimate than being joined, feeling your partner inside you. But now that she looks up at Jorah, her face inches from his manhood, her tongue sneaking out to taste a drop as it leaks from its tip, and sees the look of lust, disbelief, trust and love on his face, she feels a surge of power and of love so strong, Doreah's words make sense to her for the first time.

Jorah gasps as she closes her mouth around him, struggling to keep his eyes open, so he doesn't miss even a second of the most sensual image he has ever seen: Daenerys Targaryen with his cock in her mouth. She moves her mouth up and down his length slowly, learning the feel and shape of him, and sets up a languid rhythm that has him on the edge of finishing all too quickly. He tries to warn her of his predicament, but she ignores him and only responds by increasing the suction of her mouth and swirling her tongue along the underside of his cock. He wants to hold on, wants to prolong this perfect moment, but then she looks up at him with eyes full of love and he is lost. Waves upon waves of pleasure wash over him, and Dany stays with him through it all, not once taking her mouth off him, prolonging his pleasure. Only after he has spilled the last of his seed does she take him out of her mouth, placing a final, loving kiss to his now flaccid member and moving up to his waiting arms.

Jorah tries to find the words to convey his gratitude, his love, and his joy, but comes up empty. So he voices the first thing that comes to his mind instead. “I could get used to waking up like this.” He starts to berate himself for his poor choice of words, when he hears her giggle and sees her smile at him. “Only if you reciprocate in kind, my bear.”


End file.
